Cheep-Chomp
Cheep-Chomps (also parsed Cheep Chomps'Loe, Casey. ''New Super Mario Bros. Official Nintendo Player's Guide, page 12.Bueno, Fernando. New Super Mario Bros. Wii PRIMA Official Game Guide, page 14.; originally called '''BubbasSuper Mario 64 Player's Guide, pages 12 & 108) are big Cheep-Cheeps that first appear in Super Mario 64. They closely resemble Boss Bass, and much like them, they attempt to eat Mario. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' In Super Mario 64, Bubbas appear in two places on Tiny-Huge Island. In this appearance, they have distinguishable orange scales and small red fins like the game's design of Cheep-Cheep (also known as Bubs), and also wear sunglasses and have no tooth. They aim in on the player character with their mouth wide open, attempting to eat them. If a character is eaten, that character will lose a life, regardless of their current health. In Super Mario 64 DS, they have no sunglasses and their design greatly resembles Boss Bass with more defined wing-like pectoral fins, a yellow dorsal fin and a triple-lobed tail, but they otherwise serve the same role and appear in the same locations as the original game. This time, the one closest to the course's entrance can be defeated with a nearby Super Mushroom. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., if Mario or Luigi swim too close to the Cheep-Chomp, it follows him, opens its mouth, and tries to eat him. If they eat players, they lose a life, regardless of their condition. They can be defeated, like all other fish, with a fireball or as Mega Mario/Luigi. Only three appear in the entire game, all of them appearing in the same level: World 3-1. Additionally, it is the first game to give it its current English name and design, which is based on the Super Mario 64 DS incarnation except retextured purple with a turquoise tail and dorsal fin, likely so players can more easily distinguish them from the less-aggressive Mega Cheep-Cheep. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, only two Cheep-Chomps appear: once in a bonus area in World 4-4, and again in a bonus area of World 9-2. A fireball or Starman can defeat Cheep-Chomps, but they are invincible to ice balls from Ice Mario. Two changes are made from New Super Mario Bros.: it is slightly bigger, and defeating it releases three 1-Up Mushrooms. The Prima guide for this game also incorrectly refers to the Cheep-Chomp as a Porcu-Puffer.Bueno, Fernando. New Super Mario Bros. Wii PRIMA Official Game Guide, pages 82 and 176. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Cheep-Chomps once again appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2. One makes its first appearance early in World 1-5. When defeated, it releases three Coins. They reappear as common enemies in World 4-5. Another appears in course one of the Impossible Pack, near two whirlpools. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' The Cheep-Chomps reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U and act as in the predecessors. This enemy is prominently featured in the Superstar Road level Swim for Your Life!, where it must be used to eat Urchins and other enemies to complete the level. This time, it takes three hits from a fireball to be defeated, unlike earlier titles, where it took only one. However, like a Porcu-Puffer, it returns shortly afterward. ''New Super Luigi U'' In New Super Luigi U, Cheep-Chomps appear in Cheep Chomp Chase in Acorn Plains and Star Coin Deep Dive in Superstar Road. Cheep-Chomps, Magmaarghs, and Magmaws are the only enemies who can defeat Nabbit. ''Super Mario Maker 2'' In Super Mario Maker 2, a Cheep-Chomp makes a cameo in the background of underwater levels in the New Super Mario Bros. U style, appearing for a brief period of time before swimming away.ntower tv - Deine Nintendo-Videos (May 28, 2019). Nintendo Switch-Gameplay: Super Mario Maker 2. YouTube. Retrieved May 29, 2019. ''Mario Golf'' In Mario Golf, either a Bubba or a Red Blurp will jump out of the water if the ball lands in it. They are much smaller in this game. ''Mario Kart DS'' A Bubba, with its Super Mario 64 DS design except for being a brighter shade of red, makes a small cameo in Mario Kart DS, where it jumps out of the water and over the course in Banshee Boardwalk. The Bubba replaces the Cheep-Cheep from the original Mario Kart 64 version. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Cheep-Chomps[https://i.imgur.com/Y5X3lRz.jpg Yoshi's Island DS Nintendo Dream Book, page 17.] are also found in Yoshi's Island DS. They patrol their own little section of water, and periodically leap out in an attempt to swallow Yoshi whole. Yoshi will only be eaten while they are descending. Their design is based on their appearance in Super Mario 64 DS, with a similar light shade of red, and they are identified as "Boss Bass" in official strategy guides;Williams, Drew (2006). Yoshi's Island DS Nintendo Player's Guide. Page 31.Black, Fletcher (2006). Yoshi's Island DS Prima guide. Page 159. They are also indirectly referred to as this in-game through the English name of the mid-boss in World 3, Bessie Bass, who is a giant member of the species. While Cheep-Chomps don't appear in later games of the Yoshi series, Lunge Fish are given a similar leaping behavior afterwards. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' A giant Cheep-Chomp (also called a Big Cheep-Chomp by Prima Gamesvon Esmarch, Nick. Paper Mario: Sticker Star PRIMA Official Game Guide. Pages 282, 283, and 285.) appears in Paper Mario: Sticker Star as an obstacle. It can be seen on the surface of the water in Long Fall Falls, pursuing Mario (who is riding a raft down the river). The Cheep-Chomp appears to be made of cardboard, featuring a propeller-like tail. The Cheep-Chomp can destroy parts of the raft Mario is riding on by ramming into it, and being eaten results in an instant Game Over. When both reach a waterfall, Mario and his raft continue to fall, while the Cheep-Chomp's "propeller" ends up propelling it upward, into space. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Cheep Chomps appear in Mario Party: Island Tour in the minigame Cheep Diamonds. They swallow an amount of diamonds and then circle around in the water; the players are trying to pick the Cheep-Chomp that swallowed the most diamonds. ''Mario Party 10'' In Mario Party 10, a Cheep-Chomp named Mega Cheep Chomp (巨大バクバク[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tclNlA19yMQ Mario Party 10 Japanese version footage], Kyodai Bakubaku) appears as a boss. Its minigame, Mega Cheep Chomp's Shell Shock, involves the players firing Koopa shells from cannons at it to deal damage. Each player has three Koopa shells, and they try not to have the Mega Cheep-Chomp face them when time runs out, otherwise resulting in the Mega Cheep-Chomp lurching out of the water and landing on the player it is facing, deducting points. Every time a player hits him with a Koopa shell, it rotates, changing the player it will attack. When it is mad, three Cheep-Cheeps will appear and swim around it, deflecting shots from cannons. They can be eliminated by shooting shells at them. The player will lose two points if hit. ''Super Mario Party'' In Super Mario Party, Cheep-Chomps can appear in the Rattle and Hmmm minigame, alongside a Torpedo Ted and a Dragoneel. Feeding Friendsy also contains mechanical Cheep-Chomps that the players must throw balls into. Other appearances Cheep-Chomps, alongside Cheep-Cheeps, Eep Cheeps, and Bloopers, appeared in Fishing Tourney #12 in Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp as the largest fish that could be caught, due to the tourney being held around the same time as Mario Day. A Cheep-Chomp balloon attached to a Brick Block could also be obtained as special furniture when the player reached the 2,900, 3,100, 3,300, 3,600, or 4,100 cm milestone. Although they are depicted with their trademark closed eyes in the scenes where they are caught by the player, their icon depicts them with open eyes similar to Cheep-Cheeps and Eep-Cheeps. References Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario species